


Discipline

by Salamander



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM elements, Bloodplay, Gaiustinien Week (Final Fantasy XIV), Knifeplay, M/M, Negotiated kink, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” Estinien hissed up at him, blushed up to the very tips of his thrice-damned ears.Gaius hummed under his breath, but did not deign to touch himself. “Perhaps I am,” he mused, levelling Heirsbane so that the flat of it tipped Estinien’s chin upwards. “But let us say nothing of you, hm?” He glanced down at Estinien’s dick, a smirk flickering on his lips. “I’ve barely touched you; nay, not even drawn blood, and you’re hard as a virgin at the first sight of a tit.”
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'weapons' prompt, with a side of 'BDSM' for the Gaiustinien Week bingo card!
> 
> Title taken from Nine Inch Nails - Discipline (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4R_I2G_mWsc), but fic mostly powered by Simon Curtis - Super Psycho Love (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKrTerK7dI4) a la repeat.

Something about the way Gaius handled his gunblade made Estinien shiver; the deft speed of it, the grace of his movements for Terminus Est, the way that he could empty, reload and fire with precision within such a small space of time. It was probably just the sheer competence of him, but it made Estinien want to pin him to the ground every fucking time.

Of course, bringing that up after one too many flagons of piss-poor ale may not have been the best idea he’d ever had… and yet here he was, on his knees, dick out and already dripping with pre-come, rock  _ fucking _ hard, as Gaius stood above him, near looming, the absolute swiving whoreson.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” Estinien hissed up at him, blushed up to the very tips of his thrice-damned ears.

Gaius hummed under his breath, but did not deign to touch himself. “Perhaps I am,” he mused, levelling Heirsbane so that the flat of it tipped Estinien’s chin upwards. “But let us say nothing of you, hm?” He glanced down at Estinien’s dick, a smirk flickering on his lips. “I’ve barely touched you; nay, not even drawn blood, and you’re hard as a virgin at the first sight of a tit.”

Estinien reached up and took hold of Heirsbane, ignoring the bite of it into his palm, and levelled a challenging glare at Gaius. “Yes, you’ve barely touched me alright. Are you going to do something about that, or are you just going to stand up there and not get your hands dirty all night?” He dragged his tongue over his bottom lip and then bit down on it, hard, perfectly aware of the effect it would have on Gaius. “And there’s you with all those weapons about your person, too. All those little knives of yours, but here you are, going for the obvious.”

Gaius touched his fingers to the bandolier of knives across his chest, brows furrowed as he considered the suggestion. With a decisive movement, he stuck Heirsbane point first into the loose dirt next to Estinien, then withdrew one of the short throwing knives and flipped it once, catching it in the air with nary a glance. He crouched down on his haunches in front of Estinien and reached out, flicking a line across his chest with the very tip of the knife.

A trail of red followed it, and Estinien groaned, clenching his fists into his thighs to stop himself from taking hold of his dick. He raised his chin, looking Gaius in the eye. “Don’t stop, old man. Not unless I say Nidhogg, you hear me?” 

“Of course,” Gaius murmured, allowing the softest smile to grace his lips before he settled back into his Black Wolf persona. “Now, I wonder how much you can take before you beg for Heirsbane,” he pondered out loud. He traced a line across Estinien’s pec with the very tip of the knife, and then swatted his nipple with the flat of it; a sharp, metallic sound that had Estinien gasping and near savaging his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Good?” 

Estinien nodded sharply. “Yes,  _ very _ good.”

“ _ Good _ .” Gaius swatted the other nipple, a little harder this time, and Estinien swayed backwards ever so slightly, eyes glazing over. Gaius smiled, ignored the way his own dick was straining against his pants, and trailed the knifetip down the centre of Estinien’s chest til he reached his belly, taking a detour to trace his left hip and then into the downy white fuzz, where he paused for a second, head tilted as he considered.

Blood seeped gently from the trail he left behind. He leaned forward and took hold of Estinien’s hair with his free hand, pulling him in for a kiss as he pressed the knifetip ever so slightly into his flesh.

Estinien panted into Gaius’ mouth, his breath coming hard and ragged as his dick strained for friction,  _ any _ fucking friction at all.

Breaking off from the kiss, Gaius narrowed his eyes and concentrated as he dipped the knife to the base of Estinien’s dick, not exerting enough pressure to draw blood, but giving him that slight graze of sensation that had Estinien biting off a cry and burying his face into Gaius’ shoulder.

“Now now,” Gaius murmured, and lifted Estinien’s head gently. “I want to see your face, Ser Estinien. I want to watch your reaction,” he ran the flat of the knife down the length of Estinien’s dick, “as I do this. I want to see,” he tilted it and then dragged the tip ever so slowly back down the underside, “how much you enjoy this  _ control _ .”

Estinien bit down on his lip so hard that he drew blood, straining with every muscle of his body to just… hold… still... while Gaius played with him, and his thighs shook with the effort. “Are you going to toy with me all night?” he ground out, flicking out his tongue to taste the blood trickling down his lip.

“I haven’t decided.” Gaius removed the knife from Estinien’s dick and idly flicked another line up his unmarked hip, right in the cupid’s bow. “Hells, but you look good like this, bloody and straining for it,” Gaius growled. “I’ve a mind to give you some satisfaction with Heirsbane, since you’ve been so good. Would that please you, Ser?”

“Ngh, yes.” Estinien near whimpered, his gaze sliding sidelong to where Heirsbane stood proud in the soil.

Gaius smiled. “Alright then. But first, my knife needs cleaning. What say you?” He tilted Estinien’s chin back with his free hand and rubbed at the blood smeared there with his thumb, then placed the flat of the knife ever so gently on Estinien’s bottom lip.

Estinien’s tongue flickered out again, licking across the underside of the little blade, the tang of blood making his mouth water. He moaned, eyes rolling back as Gaius slid the knife further inside, fingers holding Estinien’s chin firmly in place as he cleaned the blade of his own blood.

“Good,” Gaius murmured, once Estinien was finished. He sheathed the knife and stood, running his fingers across Heirsbane’s hilt, considering the shape of it. “Now, what  _ shall  _ I do with you.” He pulled the gunblade from the dirt and wiped it off on his pant leg, then held up the blade, tilting it this way and that so it caught the flickering light of their little bonfire.

“I brought lube,” Estinien said, hurriedly. “It’s in the inside pocket of my coat. You could-” he swallowed, “you could use the hilt of it.”

“Hmm, an interesting proposal. ‘Tis just a shame I’m no full machinist, otherwise I could have used the full barrel.” He lifted Heirsbane again and cast a considering eye across its length. “I suspect I may not be able to give you what you want with this, there’s too much reach to it.”

Estinien gritted his teeth and glanced up and down the gunblade. If he had to be realistic, he supposed Gaius was right - not that he particularly  _ wanted  _ to be realistic at that point in time, but nonetheless. “Perhaps-” he began, taking a second to centre himself once more, “perhaps the knife again, in that case?”

Gaius raised an eyebrow, a smile hovering about his lips as he lay Heirsbane down once more. “You’re not bored of the knife?” He tapped his chin, dragging his gaze down Estinien’s body; taking in the lines he’d cut into him, the blood seeping from them, and the way Estinien’s dick was wet with both blood and pre-come. 

“Nay,” Estinien murmured, looking up at Gaius and holding his gaze with intensity. “Sit on that tree trunk and I will ride you while you use it.” He swallowed, clenching his fists against his thighs again to keep himself under control. “What say  _ you _ ?”

Gaius did not respond; just bent and raised Estinien up by the chin, backing them up until he reached the fat, fallen tree trunk that they’d used as a seat earlier in the evening. “I do like the way you think, Ser,” he murmured as Estinien’s hands made quick work of unfastening his pants and pushing them down to mid-thigh. Gaius sat down on the trunk and arranged their positions so that Estinien was straddling him. “The lube,” he growled, removing the same knife from its sheath.

Estinien leaned to the left where he’d left his clothes draped tidily over the tree trunk, rummaging around until he managed to find the little bottle. He held it out to Gaius, who shook his head.

“Nay, you will prepare yourself while I go to work.” Gaius tapped his chin with the knife, pondering where to start as Estinien slicked up his fingers and shoved them down behind him, pushing inside himself with not a care for going softly.

He gripped onto Gaius’ waist with his thighs, using his other hand to slick up Gaius’ dick and then sat upon him with nary a word til he was seated to the hilt.

Gaius grunted as his dick was suddenly enveloped, so fucking tight and warm and  _ seven hells _ , it took every onze of his prodigious self control to stop himself from fucking Estinien to completion immediately. 

Instead, he took a pair of deep breaths, ran his thumb across the little knifeblade to centre himself and pressed his forehead against Estinien’s, looking down at his strong, beautiful thighs. He used his free hand to balance on the tree trunk, leaning backwards slightly so that he could see, and then brought up the knife and dug the point into the meat of Estinien’s thigh.

Estinien near jumped, his back arcing as he bit back a stream of blistering curse words.

“Good?” Gaius whispered hoarsely.

“Very fucking good, get the  _ fuck _ on with it, old man.” Estinien clenched his arse around Gaius’ dick and rolled his hips, getting a little movement going.

“Hngh,” Gaius grunted. He dragged the knife up Estinien’s thigh, fain to mark them as his own as blood trickled in the knife’s wake. Estinien clenched above him again, though Gaius could tell that it was more to stop himself from moving too much and causing Gaius to slip with the knife. 

Estinien rolled his hips again anyway, keeping up that gentle pace; Gaius’ dick barely moving inside him but to nudge up against his prostate until Estinien was seeing stars. He bit down on his lip, unwilling to come apart so soon, but then Gaius turned his attention to Estinien’s dick once more, grazing the blade up the underside of it until he reached the head. 

Gaius tilted his head and gave the head of Estinien’s dick a slap with the flat of the knife, watching with interest as he near curved in twain. “Good?”

“ _ Again _ ,” Estinien hissed, and gripped onto Gaius’ shoulders with bruising strength, savaging his bottom lip once more.

Of course Gaius obliged, swatting him once more on the leaking head of his dick and following it with another and then another until Estinien was clenching around Gaius’ dick and coming all over his clothes, orgasm throbbing through him as he curled over, near sobbing into Gaius’ shoulder.

Gaius dropped the knife to the floor and wrapped his arm around Estinien, holding him close and cupping his face with his other hand; he pulled him in for a bloody kiss as he fucked up into Estinien’s arse, chasing his own orgasm until he was coming with a raw, throaty groan.

They both sat there for a long moment, catching their breath; Gaius brought up his other hand and caressed Estinien’s face with both thumbs, brushing away the tears from his eyes and tracing the lines of his face with infinite gentleness until Estinien came round enough to open his eyes, to focus on Gaius’ gaze.

“That,” he whispered, throat raw, “was-” he paused, taking a shuddering breath, “something else.”

“In a good way, I hope?” Gaius kissed the corner of Estinien’s eye, pushed the wet, messy hair from his face. His back began to make its discomfort known, but he ignored it.

“Yes in a good way,” Estinien hissed with a touch of impatience. “I do hope you plan on cleaning me up, Baelsar.”

“Of course.” Gaius leaned back slightly so he could take in the full sight of Estinien, thoroughly debauched atop him. “Just allow an old man a good look at his handiwork first?”

“Hmph.” Estinien did not move, but a smirk danced upon his lips as he watched Gaius from under lidded eyes. “Enjoy the view as long as you desire, as long as you keep up with those gentle hands of yours. I find myself in need of some tender care.”

“Always,” Gaius said, earnest fire burning in his eyes. “Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join us for Gaiustinien Week on twitter, from the 28th of June to the 4th of July @gaiustinienweek, and feel free to join our wee little server for more discussion and flailing on these two grumpy bastards! https://discord.gg/RQbUS8r
> 
> If you like, there's also Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub for general FFXIV fanfiction writers! - https://discord.gg/YksbJeZ


End file.
